Ianthony: Time Apart
by WhoserLoser
Summary: **Warning: Slash Ahead, meaning boy on boy.** Ianthony/Smosh fanfiction (Also, they're already a couple in this story. AU; Anthony doesn't propose to Kalel) Anthony takes Kalel to Japan, and the two boys miss each other more than they thought they would have. They can only hope to be back in each other's arms soon. (Chapter 1 is Anthony's POV and Chapter 2 is Ian's POV.)
1. Home (Anthony's POV)

**Hiya. This is a fanfiction about real people I ship. They're hilarious youtubers. It may be weird but, eh...I am weird. It's about the Smosh 'friends', Ian Hecox and Anthony Pedilla. And yes. I know they aren't gay in real life but in my world they are. Anyways...onto the story. It's technically an AU. It's also a song fanfic, and it'll be two chapters. One in Anthony's point of view, and the other in Ian's. These will be based off of different songs as well. And now... I hope you enjoy my story!**

Home (Blake Shelton)

Anthony's P.O.V.

Three days.

It's been three days of being in Japan without Ian. And I haven't seen him for three days. Sure we call each other but...it just isn't the same. It's been so hard. I'm here with Kalel but that just makes it even harder. Our managers want us to keep up with our appearance, which means I'm still supposed to be dating Kalel. Yet we broke up almost a year and a half ago. I broke up with her by telling her I was gay and in love with my best friend. She took it better than I thought she would have. We're still friends, and that's all I can really ask. She supported me fully.

Soon after we broke up, she made it her mission to get me and Ian together. Of course she succeeded and soon Ian and I were boyfriends. _Boyfriends_. The word still brings butterflies to my stomach. I never realized how much Ian meant to be until we became official. We may not be able to show our love publicly, but that didn't make me love him any less. Just thinking of Ian makes my heart hurt more. I miss him so much. It hasn't even been that long, only three days, and I miss him so much. We haven't been apart this long...well, ever.

_Another summer day, has come and gone away. _

Finally, the four and final day has come. It doesn't seem like a long time to anyone else, but we've grown so close ever since we became a couple. Not having Ian by my side for four days has really taken its toll on me. It's made me realize just how much I need him in my life. Those bright blue eyes that I could just get lost in and that stupid bowl hair cut that just manages to make him look even cuter. I miss all of him. I miss my Ian.

I glance down at my watch, basically counting down the time; only a few more hours until we can get on a flight and go back home. And to me, home isn't a place. It's wherever Ian is. What's that old saying? Home is where the heart is? As cheesy as it is, Ian is my home. Whenever I'm with him, I feel so happy and safe. I feel at peace. I feel at home.

_Maybe surrounded by, a million people I still feel all alone. I wanna go home. _

Kalel decided we should do some last minute shopping, and spend the rest of our yen. I'm just itching to get home. I really don't have to rush though, considering I told Ian we would be gone for a week. That was the original plan, but Kalel could tell I'm really missing Ian.

We continue to walk around, so many people crowding the street. None of them are Ian. He's at home, hopefully not too lonely. I know it's bad to say, but I hope Ian's missing me as much as I'm missing him. I feel a smile tug at my lips just at the thought of finally being home; finally being able to hold Ian in my arms again.

_Oh, I miss you, you know. _

A few more hours pass and I miss Ian even more. That, and I'm so tired. We've been walking around so much, and everything around me just reminds me of Ian. We went into one store, which was full of costumes and all I could imagine is Ian and I dressed up in them, goofing off and acting like complete idiots. We moved on, only to find skeletons in jars. Ian would have loved that too. We walked through a few more stores until Kalel went off on her own to go clothes shopping, which meant I was by myself.

Which is where I am now. I'm just trying to keep myself busy, going through random stores. I had to look for something to get Ian anyways. Although I did get him a ton of Pokémon stuff yesterday, including a cute Pokémon couples necklace that Ian will make fun of me for, but will secretly love. One necklace has Ditto on it, which happened to be one of his favourite Pokémon, while the other had Pikachu. I can't wait to see his face when I show him it. I guess it'll kind of be like our promise rings. God I can't wait to get back to him.

Ian seems to be everywhere, even when he isn't physically with me. I hope he knows how much I miss him.

_Another airplane, another sunny place. I'm lucky I know, but I wanna go home. _

We just boarded the airplane and I don't think I've ever been this excited to get on a plane. I'm practically bouncing with excitement, only a little sad that my vacation in Japan is over. Next time I hope I can actually go with Ian. Ian. I called him before I got on the plane, and I could hear in his voice how much he truly missed me. It was almost painful to hang up on him. I honestly didn't want to, but I knew I would be seeing him in a few more hours.

_I'm just too far from where you are. I wanna come home. _

It's a few hours into the plane ride, and I can't seem to fall asleep. I know sleeping will make the time pass faster, but my mind doesn't want to settle down. I'm just too far from where Ian is. I should be in bed with him, cuddling him from behind as his snoring filled the air. And now my mind is wondering what he's doing right now. Is he even thinking about me? He's probably curled up in our bed, sleeping peacefully. A smile makes its way onto my face at that thought. Ian's so adorable when he sleeps. I never realized how much I miss the little things about Ian until they're suddenly gone. I know it seems silly, but I really do miss him. This is the longest we've been away from each other.

My mind continues to wander as I feel my eye lids getting heavy. Thoughts of Ian come to my mind, but that's nothing new_._ I'm still smiling as I feel myself drift off finally as my mind continues to think of my boyfriend waiting for me back home.

_And I want to go home. Let me go home._

I feel someone shaking me awake, causing a groan to escape my mouth. For a few seconds I forget where I am. Then I realize I'm still on a plane, on my way back to my home; my Ian. I stir slowly, my eyes fluttering open finally. I glance around me and my eyes land on Kalel. I give her a small smile and sit up a bit in my seat.

"Are we there yet?" I ask, my voice sounding rough and groggy from disuse. I don't even wait for an answer as I turn to look out the window, letting out a small yawn as I rub at my eyes with a closed fist. The sight I see makes my heart flutter. We're back home. I see the landing strip and people are already starting to get off the plane.

"Yeah. We just landed." She tells me, causing a huge smile to settle on my face. I wonder what time it is. "And it's 4 in the morning." She adds as if she had read my mind.

I turn my gaze back to her and nod my head. "I just can't wait to surprise Ian." I mumble happily, pulling out my phone. I see I have a few texts from him, causing my smile to grow. He had no idea the surprise he was in for.

I get up with Kalel and we make our way off the plane with our carry on.

_I've had my run, baby I'm done. I'm coming back home. _

Before I know it, I'm standing outside the Smosh house. I glance at my watch. It's only 5 now. I know Ian won't be awake yet. I pull out my keys anyways, unlocking the door easily. I'm met with the sound of a television, most likely from our room. I close the door quietly behind me and put my belongings on the ground by the door. I can unpack later. Right now I want to see my Ian.

I quietly walk to our room, the television getting louder. Ian probably needed some sort of noise to fall asleep. I push open the door as softly as I can and walk in to find Ian passed out on the bed. He's wearing one of my bigger sweaters that makes him look even smaller and cuter. I love it when he wears my clothes.

I switch the television off and tug off the jeans I'm wearing before crawling into bed next to him. I pull him close to myself easily and he just cuddles up to me without waking up. I know I won't be able to fall back asleep but just laying here holding him makes coming home earlier worth it.

_Let me go home._

It's only an hour later when Ian frowns in his sleep, slowly starting to stir. I have a huge smile on my face, just waiting for him to open his eyes. "Morning babe," I say softly, rubbing his side.

That seems to work, his eyes popping open. He looks shocked for a few seconds as he lets it sink in. I'm still rubbing his side gently, smile growing even wider. "A-Anthony?" He questions groggily. He rubs at his eyes, making sure he isn't dreaming still. I nod my head, running a hand through his bowl hair cut. He's speechless for a couple more minutes, then I suddenly feel arms wrapped around my neck and a head rested on my chest. "But...I thought..." He's still stumbling over his words.

I chuckle and return the hug without hesitation, wrapping my long arms around his tiny waist as I press a kiss to the top of his head. "Surprise," I whisper quietly, rubbing small circles on his back. "We came back early." I add, as if to explain myself. I feel him nod, but other than that he doesn't say anything else. "I missed you too much."

He chuckles into my chest, a sound I love to hear. "I missed you too." He lifts his head back up, our eyes connecting as our arms are still wrapped around one another. He gives me a smile, his eyes twinkling the way I've gotten used to. It shows how happy he is.

He leans forward and connects our lips gently together. We're both smiling into the kiss and I tighten my arms around the shorter man to pull him even closer to myself. We pull away when our lungs beg for air, both of us panting as we try to catch our breath. I pull him into my lap, both of our smiles still on our faces.

"I love you." We say simultaneously. It causes both of us to laugh again, Ian blushing and hiding his face back in my chest. I love the way he does that. I shake my head at his shyness. You'd think after a year of dating, Ian would be comfortable now.

I take one hand off of his back and lift his chin up with my finger, connecting our eyes again. Then I move my hand to caress his cheek where the blush still rests. "I love you." I repeat, wanting to make sure he never forgets. He's the only person I've ever fallen for, and I was lucky enough to have him catch me. Sure I've had relationships before, but I was never in love with them like I was with Ian.

He leans into my hand, eyes crinkling as his smile grows even bigger. "I love you too." He whispers back at me, his warm arms still wrapped around my neck.

We both simultaneously lean in again, our eyes slipping shut. We move closer together, our lips connecting in another sweet, tender kiss. Only one thought comes to my mind as I sit here holding my amazing boyfriend in my arms.

This is my home.

_It'll all be alright. I'll be home tonight. _

_I'm coming back home. _

**So, this is the end of the first part. And I hope you liked it. Ian's POV will be next, when he's at home by himself missing Anthony. Anyways... reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you think people! **


	2. Miss You (Ian's POV)

**So, this is the second part of my Ianthony fanfiction. It's the same situation, but based off of a different song. Also, it's in Ian's POV and basically shows how he felt while Anthony was gone for those few days in Japan. So, I hope you enjoy! **

Miss You (Ed Sheeran)

Ian's POV

Three days.

Anthony's been gone for three days and his absence around the house is really starting to show. It's just so silent around the house right now. It just isn't the same without Anthony. It's so different not being at each other's side every day; A bad difference at that. I know we need our time apart, but I'm just not used to it. Calling him just isn't the same as having him here by my side. I joked about having a party while he was gone but we both knew I couldn't do that. Not without my partner in crime.

He took Kalel to Japan. Kalel of all people. I'm not upset. Jealous? Maybe a little bit. I did want to go to Japan with Anthony but I knew I couldn't. I trust Anthony and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose. I know he loves me. And Kalel was one of the first people I told about my crush on Anthony. She was the one who got us together in the first place. It was only a couple of days after I told her about my crush that the two actually broke up, and the next thing I know, Kalel is trying to set us up. It was a little awkward at first, but we finally became boyfriends.

Who would have ever thought Anthony and I would actually get together? After all of the teasing between each other and the flirting; after all the 'Ianthony' fanfictions we made fun of. But it still happened. We still got together. And every since we got together, over a year ago now, this is the longest we've been apart from each other. I miss him so much, and he's only been gone three days.

_Shock. Horror. I'm down. Lost. You're not around._

Four days.

He's been gone four days now and I miss him more than yesterday. It doesn't help when I spent most of yesterday editing a Smosh video. Also, the pictures of the two of us all around the house don't help either. It's like a scene from a horror movie, waking up without him by my side. I feel...almost like a piece of me is missing. I'm honesty lost without him. It may seem kind of weird since he's only been gone for four days, but to me it seems longer than that.

I glance at the time blinking on our alarm clock. I don't really see the point in doing so, since I know Anthony still has three more days of being in Japan. And there's still three more days to go without waking up with him by my side. It still shocks me how much I truly miss him. Everything from his skinny jeans to his emo hair flip that only makes him gorgeous. I miss it all. I miss my Anthony.

_There's a lump in my chest that sends cold through my head and my mind shuts sound out._

I feel so bored. I'm still editing the new Smosh video since I really don't know what else to do. I hope Anthony's at least enjoying himself...which leads me to wonder what he's doing right now. Does he miss me as much as I miss him? I can only hope. I wish I could have gone with him, but I know why I couldn't. Anthony and Kalel are still supposed to be together.

Our managers wanted those two to keep up their image...but now I'm stuck here by myself. And I don't really feel like going out to hang out with any of our friends. I don't feel like vloging by myself either. I'd probably zone out anyways, and block out everything to let my mind think about my boyfriend. I feel cold without him. I feel as if there's a lump in my chest, and my head feels so...cold and lonely without Anthony. Whenever I think of Anthony, it's as if my brain freezes. My mind has just automatically shut down; it shuts out anything that doesn't have to do with him.

_I'm on auto pilot. And my tongue's gone silent. _

Yet, over that past four days, I've been set to auto pilot. The day just happens without me realizing it. I'm acting like he's dead, but I just can't help it. I miss being in his arms; I miss holding his hand while we edit new videos. I miss climbing into his lap when we play video games together. I miss cuddling with him at night. He seemed rather sad on the phone though. I hope he doesn't regret the trip. We both miss each other but I still want him to enjoy himself.

Over the past four days, I've been so silent as well. I hate being separated from him. It changes me for the worst. I have nothing to say to anybody and I just want to sit and wait for Anthony's return. It's stupid, and girly, but I can't help it. Love can really change a person. I don't understand why I do this.

Yet, here I am now. I glance outside, watching the rain roll down the window slowly. The weather seems to go perfect with my mood, causing a sigh to escape my lips. I turn back to my computer where an old Smosh video is playing. I finished editing the new video and had already put it up, so I decided to turn to our old videos to keep me company. But, I finally shut my laptop and push myself off of the couch. I need to get out, if only for an hour or two.

I run some quick errands, ending with my picking up some Smosh mail that's been piling up over the few days. I throw them in the garage and take in the growing pile before making my way back into the Smosh house. And now I'm back at my previous situation: I'm back on the couch and the only thing that's changed is the fact that I managed to actually get a few things done today.

_My mind is racing with the picture I'm painting._

Before I know it, it's the end of the day and I've wasted my time watching Smosh videos. Again. I climb into bed, wearing one of Anthony's huge sweaters that makes me look tiny. It smells just like him and it's as if he's actually here with me. I snuggle into bed, a small smile on my face, and turn the television on. It's the only way I can really fall asleep without being in Anthony's arms. I need to feel like someone's here with me. Only three more days.

My mind keeps painting pictures about my reaction when Anthony finally gets home. It's causing my heart to beat rapidly and a stupid smile to spread wider across my face. It's also keeping me awake. I close my eyes again, thinking about the conversation him and I just had on the phone. He seems to miss me too, but he says he's enjoying himself. So...that's good.

_And my belly's sick to its stomach._

It's an hour later, and I still can't fall asleep. My eyes are closed but scenes of Anthony and I together are playing in my head. I chuckle at a few of them, hoping they'd help me fall asleep...but of course they don't. A few of them actually make me sick to my stomach as I remember our...weird food tasting videos. And I cringe at the thought of having to do more when Anthony got home to that huge fan mail pile.

I scrunched up my face and reopened my eyes to turn my focus back on the television. Some boring movie's playing, and I only hope it can make me fall asleep. As I try to follow the horrible movie on the screen, my eye lids feel droopy and I eventually close them, drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

_You lay down next to me._

I'm still sleeping peacefully, dreams of Anthony coming to my mind of course, when I feel someone crawling in next to me. And I'm not sure if it's part of my dream or happening in the real world. In my dreams I shrug it off and move closer to the warmth, cuddling into it. Maybe it was just a...really warm pillow?

It's a few hours later when I finally begin to stir. I keep my eyes closed however, feeling arms around me. "Morning babe." I hear someone whisper in my ear, along with some hands rubbing up and down my sides. I instantly know it's Anthony and it causes me to pop my eyes open as a shocked look takes over my face. What was he doing home?

"A-Anthony?" I manage to get out, although my voice is still rough and raspy from sleep. At least it makes me sound more manly. I rub at my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them as well as to make sure this wasn't a dream. I feel his hands still going up and down my sides and know it can't be a dream. My thoughts are confirmed when I remove my hands from my eyes, and feel his hand run through my messy hair. In return, I wrap my arms around his toned neck and rest my head on his chest. "But...I thought..." My words are a bit muffled by Anthony's shirt. I'm still so confused, and I really don't know what to say.

_I don't know when I lost my mind. Maybe when I made you mine. _

I feel, rather than hear, Anthony let out a chuckle, which causes me to smile even wider. I feel his arms wrap around my waist which causes butterflies to fill my stomach. I still felt so nervous around Anthony, even after a year of dating. He presses a kiss to the top of my head which only adds to my nervousness. "Surprise," I hear him whisper, closing my eyes at the soothing feeling of Anthony rubbing small circles on my back. "We came back early. I missed you too much." My smile grows wider, if possible, at the simple words. He could be such a sap sometimes...yet he was still so cute.

I let out a small chuckle in return. "I missed you too." I reply, reopening my eyes and lifting my head to connect our eyes again. We were still wrapped up in each other's arms as I give him a genuine smile before leaning forward and connecting our lips in a tender kiss.

By now, we're both smiling happily into it. I feel Anthony pull me even closer to himself and I make no objection, too caught up on my boyfriend's lips on mine. We have to reluctantly pull away when we both need air, causing us to pant once we have pulled away. I let out a small sound of surprise as Anthony pulls me into his lap, but yet again, I don't complain. I love it. I love everything the man beside me does for me.

"I love you." We say simultaneously. It causes both of us to laugh again, and I start blushing again as I hide my face back in his chest. I know it's pretty stupid to be shy around my boyfriend of a year but I can't help it. That's just how Anthony makes me feel. He makes me feel so...girly and shy. He has that power.

I feel a hand lift off of me back. Said hand is used to lift my chin up from Anthony's chest. Our eyes connect again and I am lost in his beautiful brown eyes that I fell in love with. The blush is still heating my face up as he moves his hand to caress my cheek. "I love you." He repeats, causing my heart to flutter again. As I see the love in his eyes, I realize how truly lucky I am to have a boyfriend like Anthony. I just...love him so much.

I lean into his hand, and feel my smile grow bigger. "I love you too." I whisper back, my arms still wrapped around his neck as he has one hand on my back and one on my red cheek.

We both simultaneously lean in again, our eyes slipping shut. We move closer together, our lips connecting in another sweet, tender kiss. Only one thought comes to my mind as I sit here in the lap of my amazing boyfriend.

I missed you, but at least now you're back where you belong; you're back home.

_I don't know when I lost my mind. Maybe it was every time that you said, you said, you said..._

_And I miss you.  
_

**So I hope you enjoyed yet another one of my fanfictions. Thank you so much to all of my followers and I appreciate all the support. R&R if you don't mind...ya know. Thanks again, and I love you all! **


End file.
